Behind the Scenes
by Tata JewelFishy
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka, dibalik tiap langkah kehidupan yang mereka lalui selalu tersimpan kepingan manis yang menyertai. Inilah kumpulan kisah manis mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang mampu membuat iri semua makhluk di alam raya / EUNHAE / NON-AU / Chapter 3 : My Boyfriend is so Adorable
1. First Sunrise

_Chapter 1_ : **First Sunrise**

_Author_ : **Tata JewelFishy**

_Pair_ : **Eunhae**

_Genre_ : **Romance, Fluff**

_Disclaimer_ : **Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya milik Donghae.**

.

.

* * *

**1 Januari 2013**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan lelah, ke arah kamar. Udara dingin, dan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat, memaksanya untuk segera bersembunyi di balik selimut. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Hyukjae di belakangnya sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae.

"Ayo kita rayakan tahun baru berdua," bisik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lembut.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. Hingga kemudian ia mengangguk, "Tapi biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam terlebih dahulu, ne?," ucapnya seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Senyum yang semula terpeta di wajah Hyukjae pun lenyap. Awalnya ia mengira Donghae akan langsung menyetujuinya dengan semangat. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Hyukjae pun menghela nafas dan mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Kedua mata Hyukjae tak pernah lepas dari Donghae, yang kini telah mempoposikan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Tampaknya Donghae memang benar-benar lelah.

Hyukjae pun hendak berbalik untuk mengurungkan niatan awalnya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan kembali menatap Donghae. Perlahan ia mendekati Donghae, membaringkan dirinya disamping Donghae, lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Ayolah Donghae… Kau bisa tidur di mobil."

"Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru? Aku lelah, Hyuk…" keluh Donghae lirih. Lantas ia pun berbalik menghadap Hyukjae, dan memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Kali ini Hyukjae pun menyerah. "Arasso," ucapnya pelan, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tapi mendadak Donghae menarik lengannya.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian ia menyanggupi permintaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pun tersenyum lebar, "Kajja," ujarnya semangat, sembari menarik tangan Donghae untuk duduk. Tapi Donghae justru menariknya, hingga Hyukjae pun terjatuh di atas Donghae.

"Tapi…" Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua matanya terpusat ke arah bibir Hyukjae.

Dan sepertinya Hyukjae pun tahu apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Ia pun tersenyum geli. Perlahan ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Donghae, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Donghae tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Hyukjae selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda di atasnya tersebut, sekedar memperdalam ciuman dari sang kekasih.

Setelah bergelut dengan romantisme di pagi yang dingin, mereka pun segera bersiap berangkat untuk kencan pertama mereka di tahun yang baru.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Han River," jawab Hyukjae. "Ayo kita lihat matahari terbit."

Sekejap Donghae pun tersenyum girang, "Matahari pertama di tahun 2013?"

Hyukjae pun mengangguk antusias. Ia merasa senang karena Donghae menyukai idenya tersebut.

"Ah, jadi ini sebabnya kau sangat terburu-buru, oeh?" ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae pun hanya terkikik geli.

Setelah memastikan mereka sudah memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat, mereka segera bergegas keluar dari dorm. Tapi sayangnya, mereka bertemu manager mereka di depan pintu. "Eoh? Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kita mau keluar sebentar, Hyung," jawab Donghae.

"Naik mobil?" tanya sang manager, diikuti dengan anggukan Donghae.

Hyukjae pun menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

"Baiklah, aku antar." ucap manager Hyung-nya tersebut.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Kami bisa pergi sendiri," protes Hyukjae. Donghae menggigit bibir, lalu melirik Hyukjae yang kini masih sibuk meyakinkan manager-nya.

"Ya! Mana bisa aku membiarkan kalian menyetir dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini," cerca sang manager.

Dan akhirnya, sepasang kekasih yang malang ini pun menyerah. Niatan awalnya untuk merayakan tahun baru berdua, pupuslah sudah.

.

.

* * *

"Kita tidak terlambat, kan?" tanya Donghae sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Hyukjae setelah melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Setauku matahari akan terbit beberapa menit lagi."

"Jadi tujuan kalian kesini, hanya karena ingin melihat matahari terbit, eoh?" tanya sang manager, heran. "Ah jjinja, kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan saja," komentarnya kemudian.

Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya bisa saling pandang, lalu tersenyum geli.

Lalu mereka pun turun dari mobil. Beruntung, tidak banyak orang yang ada di tempat tersebut.

Donghae menggosok kedua telapak tangannya saat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Hyukjae yang menyadari itu langsung menggenggam tangan Donghae dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Merasa lebih hangat?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau Hyung melihatnya?" bisik Donghae was-was, seraya terus menatap manager-nya, yang kini sedang menghadap hamparan sungai di depan sana.

Hyukjae pun menghela nafas, dan membiarkan Donghae menarik tangannya. Padahal awalnya dia sudah mengharapkan kencan yang romantis, hanya berdua, bersama Donghae. Tapi semua itu rupanya hanyalah harapan semu. Dalam hati, ia merutuk manager-nya, yang telah menghacurkan moment berdua mereka.

"Ah! Aku rasa mataharinya mulai terbit!" seru sang manager tiba-tiba.

"Jjinjja!?" Donghae pun bersorak riang sambil mendekat ke arah managernya tersebut. Hyukjae pun mengikuti, dan kemudian berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Wuaah…," Donghae pun memandang kagum pemandangan indah di hadapannya tersebut.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae dan memperhatikannya diam-diam. Sekejap ia tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar manis. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Donghae.

Donghae langsung menatap Hyukjae panik. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae melakukan itu, saat managernya jelas-jelas ada di samping Donghae. Mati-matian ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae. Tapi sayangnya, genggaman Hyukjae jauh lebih kuat.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Donghae yang mulai pucat karena panik. Ia pun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman itu saat dilihatnya sang manager menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Donghae-ah, gwenchana?" tanya sang manager, sedikit cemas ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang pucat.

"A-ah n-ne, g-gwenchana," jawabnya gugup, sambil melirik kesal ke arah Hyukjae. Yang dilirik hanya bisa terkikik geli.

Kemudian mereka pun mengambil beberapa foto terlebih dahulu, sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan kembali menuju dorm. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca jendela, ke arah Donghae. Sedari tadi ia penasaran karena melihat kekasihnya tersebut sangat asyik dengan ponselnya. Diam-diam ia mendekatkan badannya ke Donghae dan melirik layar ponselnya.

Ah! Twitter?

Karena penasaran ia pun juga ikut mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyambungkan koneksi internetnya ke jejaring sosial twitter. Sekejap ia tersenyum saat membaca tweet Donghae di timeline-nya.

Hyukjae pun akhirnya juga ikut meng-upload foto-foto mereka berdua, yang diambilnya tadi di Han River. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahukan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja kencan berdua dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Ah tidak. Bertiga…lebih tepatnya. Huh !

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, saat menyadari Hyukjae juga mengupload foto-foto mereka berdua di twitter.

Hyukjae yang merasa dipandang tersebut, hanya bisa mengatakan 'waeyo?' tanpa suara.

Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia pun melirik manager-Hyung nya yang masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan, sebelum mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas.

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Begitu pula Donghae. Ia begitu bahagia jika Hyukjae juga berinisiatif untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Donghae pun segera me-retweet ketiga tweet milik kekasihnya tersebut. Lalu ia membaca beribu mention yang masuk dari Eunhae Shipper. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya lenyap dari bibirnya.

Manager-nya akhirnya menyadari ada yang janggal saat melirik ke arah kaca spion, "Mengapa kalian senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

Hyukjae dan Donghae pun langsung memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya. Sedikit malu, kepergok seperti ini.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari kedua makhluk di belakangnya, Manager-nya pun menyimpulkan sendiri, "Kalian begitu senang melihat matahari terbit, eoh? Kalau begitu, kalian bisa mengajakku, jika ingin melihatnya lagi lain kali."

"N-ne, Hyung," jawab Hyukjae kaku. Setelah melihat sang manager kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir, Hyukjae pun kembali menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum geli. Donghae pun juga ikut menatap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar. Untung saja, manager-nya tidak menyudutkan mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Memang benar, mereka sangat senang menyaksikan matahari terbit. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah matahari terbit pertama di tahun 2013. Meski sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin menyaksikannya berdua, tanpa sang manager. Tapi melihat matahari terbit pertama di tahun yang baru, bersama sang kekasih itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Perlahan Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae, lalu sedikit menyembunyikannya dibawah jaket yang tadi dilepasnya. Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia pun membalas genggaman tangan kekasih yang teramat dicintainya tersebut.

Tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, mereka harap mereka bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama seperti ini.

Melihat matahari terbit pertama di tahun yang baru…, hanya berdua.

Semoga.

.

.

.

**F.I.N**

* * *

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari foto spamming yang diupload Eunhae di twitternya saat tahun baru. Tata pernah baca di suatu sumber, kalau salah satu tradisi di Korea itu adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama **_orang yang paling penting_** bagi kita di hari pertama tahun baru ^^ .. Seneng deh rasanya ngeliat Eunhae ngabisin waktu berdua di hari itu dengan melihat matahari terbit pertama, yang menurutku itu adalah hal yang bener-bener romantis banget! Moga aja FF diatas ini memang bener-bener terjadi di kehidupan nyata, haha amin ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya chingudeul. neomu neomu neomu gomawo ^^


	2. In the Middle of the Night

_Chapter 2_ : **In the Middle of the Night**

_Author_ : **Tata JewelFishy**

_Pair_ : **Eunhae**

_Genre_ : **Romance, Fluff**

_Disclaimer_ : **Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya milik Donghae.**

.

.

* * *

**23 Januari 2013**

Malam semakin larut. Ditengah udara malam yang dingin, Donghae menguap lebar sambil mengucek kedua matanya, berharap kantuk yang singgah tidak sampai membuatnya tertidur.

"Tidurlah, Hae," ucap Hyukjae, namja yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sejenak ia memandang kekasihnya tersebut sembari tersenyum, hingga kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah ponsel, menelusuri jejaring sosial Weibo yang baru saja menjadi minat barunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Donghae menggeleng lemah, "Andwae…," ucapnya lirih sambil sekuat tenaga memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terjaga.

Hyukjae pun kembali menatap Donghae. Yang ditatap hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Aku akan tidur, kalau kau juga tidur," gumam Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa tidur tanpa pelukannya. Ia pun melirik jam dindingnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Sedikit terkejut, karena waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur." Alhasil, ditaruhnya ponsel di meja. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani Donghae tidur. Terbesit perasaan bersalah ketika melihat Donghae yang rela mengajarinya membuat akun Weibo dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga hingga selarut ini, demi menunggunya.

Kemudian ia pun berbaring menghadap Donghae dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Donghae, mendekap erat kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih. Donghae pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Hyukjae.

"Good night," bisik Hyukjae, sebelum kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan selamat malam di bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Donghae membalas kecupan itu dengan lembut.

…dan perasaan hangat seketika muncul di tengah dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

**F.I.N**

* * *

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari foto yang diupload Donghae di weibonya pada tanggal yang tercantum diatas. Waktu itu Donghae ngucapin good night sekitar jam 2AM KST. Dia ngupload foto itu dengan background Hyuk yang lagi pegang ponsel, dan segala macam barang(kasur, tirai) yang nunjukin banget kalau itu ada di kamar Hyuk. Waw, jam 2 pagi~ di kamar Hyukjae! Gak mungkin banget kan dia harus balik, naik lagi ke kamarnya selarut itu. Jadi kemungkinan dia tidur bareng Hyuk malam itu kekeke.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya chingudeul. neomu neomu neomu gomawo ^^

.

Search Fanpage : " **We are Eunhae Shipper** " di Facebook. Moment manis Eunhae bakalan sering diupdate di page itu.


	3. My Boyfriend is so Adorable

_Chapter 3_ : **My Boyfriend is so Adorable**

_Author_ : **Tata JewelFishy**

_Pair_ : **Eunhae**

_Genre_ : **Romance, Fluff**

_Disclaimer_ : **Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya milik Donghae.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**24 Januari 2013**

Hyukjae tersenyum saat Donghae memamerkan sebuah selca miliknya, yang memakai topi merah, kacamata hitam serta aksesoris manis di hidungnya. "Kau terlihat aneh," komentar Hyukjae sambil terkikik geli.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibir, lantas segera mengambil kembali ponsel yang tadi dia tunjukkan pada Hyukjae. "Aneh bagaimana?" protesnya kesal, lalu menatap kembali ke arah ponsel, "Ini sangat lucu. ELF saja juga banyak yang bilang kalau ini lucu."

"Kau meng-upload-nya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae seraya menganggukkan kepala. "Ini lucu," lanjutnya, tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak terima karena Hyukjae enggan mengakui kalau foto itu memang lucu.

"Dimana letak lucunya? Ini sangat aneh, Donghae," ujar Hyukjae sambil tertawa geli, saat melihat Donghae yang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja ia tidak serius dengan semua kata 'aneh' yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Donghae, karena wajah manis Donghae saat kesal itu, sungguh menggemaskan.

Kali ini Donghae tak menjawab cercaan Hyukjae. Ia pun memfokuskan diri pada komentar-komentar fotonya di jejaring sosial, lalu membacanya dengan keras. Berharap Hyukjae mendengarnya, lalu menyerah dan mengakui bahwa foto itu lucu, sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh para ELF di komentar fotonya.

Hyukjae tertawa geli melihat tingkah Donghae. Namun ia tetap tidak mau mengakuinya. Bagaimana pun melihat tingkah Donghae yang seperti ini, merupakan pemandangan yang cukup menghibur.

Selagi Donghae terus membaca komentar-komentar itu dengan keras, Hyukjae mendengarkannya sambil sesekali tertawa karena sikap Donghae yang benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

Hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Hyukjae pun berdering. Donghae kemudian berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang kini mulai menerima panggilan di ponselnya tersebut.

Baru beberapa saat Hyukjae menerima telepon, tiba-tiba dia menyerahkan ponselnya tersebut ke hadapan Donghae, "Eomma-ku mau bicara."

"Eomma!?" Donghae berseru riang seraya menerima panggilan itu. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas kesal, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Diliriknya Donghae yang kini asyik berbincang dengan ibunya. Sebuah helaan nafas kesal keluar lagi dari bibirnya.

Menit terus berjalan.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian, Donghae mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun dengan cepat menerima telepon itu. Tapi sayang, ibunya sudah memutus panggilan itu tanpa ingin berbicara lagi dengannya.

Ah.

Hyukjae mendesis kesal, "Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang lebih sayang pada orang lain daripada anaknya sendiri!?"

Donghae hanya terkikik geli. Dia memang sangat dekat dengan ibunya Hyukjae, bahkan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Eomma Hyukjae sangat sayang padanya.

"Kau mau ke TLJ hari ini?" tanya Donghae seraya kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit terkejut.

"Barusan eomma yang memberitahuku," jawab Donghae. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sedih, "Eomma bilang, eomma sangat merindukanku. Dan eomma memintaku untuk ikut bersamamu nanti."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang, sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia pun duduk bersila menghadap Donghae, sambil berkata bahwa itu ide yang bagus.

"Tapi…," kata Donghae sambil menatap ke arah Hyukjae. "Aku tidak mau datang bersamamu kesana."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain," ucap Donghae cepat.

Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil berkata, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kalau kau selalu memeluk dan menggenggam tangan mereka, eoh? Bahkan kau selalu menggoda mereka, dan mengatakan hal jelek tentangku. Bukankah begitu?"

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Dia termenung sesaat, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Donghae. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yahh! Kenapa kau justru tertawa!?" protes Donghae.

Hyukjae berusaha meredam tawanya, tapi tidak berhasil. Kekasih di hadapannya ini sungguh menggemaskan, terlebih ketika cemburu. Saat ini ia baru menyadari mengapa Donghae selalu menolak tiap ia mengajak untuk ikut bersamanya ke toko rotinya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Tapi ia melakukan semua itu semata-mata tidak lebih untuk menarik pelanggan dan lebih akrab dengan fans.

"Ayolah Donghae… Kali ini saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya di depanmu," ucap Hyukjae merajuk.

Namun Donghae tetap teguh di pendirian awalnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu eomma, kan? Eomma sangat merindukanmu. Dia terus-terusan bertanya kapan kau akan menemuinya," ujar Hyukjae, terus berusaha membujuk Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemui eomma di rumahmu?" usul Donghae tiba-tiba. "Jam berapa toko tutup?"

"Sekitar jam sepuluh," jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae sedikit menimbang-nimbang, "Apa cukup sopan kalau aku menemui eomma diatas jam sepuluh?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah!?" Donghae berseru riang. Senang rasanya nanti malam ia akan bertemu eomma. Mengingat ia juga sudah teramat sangat merindukan eomma. "Baiklah!" Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur Hyukjae, kemudian berlari ke arah salah satu lemari di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae heran melihat Donghae yang kini sedang membuka lemari bajunya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap. Kira-kira baju yang mana yang cocok aku pakai nanti? Pilihkan untukku Hyukkie," ujar Donghae sambil memilih-milih baju di lemari itu.

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum geli. "Yah, apa kau lupa kalau itu lemari pakaianku?"

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae heran. "Bukankah semua milikmu adalah milikku?"

Hyukjae lagi-lagi tersenyum geli. Sia-sia ia bertanya. Donghae selalu menjawab seperti itu tiap kali ia protes. Ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan Donghae memilih sesukanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya terpusat ke arah pakaian yang sedari tadi dipakai Donghae. Ia baru sadar kalau pakaian itu juga miliknya. "Yah, Lee Donghaek! Apa kau tidak punya pakaian sendiri, eoh?" protes Hyukjae.

Dia memang membiarkan Donghae meminjam pakaiannya, hanya kalau memang Donghae memakainya keluar. Tapi ini? Donghae meminjamnya hanya untuk dipakai di dalam dorm.

"Wae? Bukankah semua milikmu adalah milikku?" Lagi-lagi Donghae menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hyukjae pun mendesis frustasi, lalu menghampiri Donghae, dan melepas paksa sweater abu-abu yang sedari tadi dipakai Donghae tersebut. "Lepas. Aku mau memakainya ke TLJ."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi akhirnya ia menurut. Ia pun melepas pakaian itu, dan mengembalikannya pada Hyukjae.

Bertepatan dengan itu, ponsel Donghae berdering, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Donghae segera membaca pesan itu. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mendekati Hyukjae dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Hyukjae.

"Bahkan eomma saja juga bilang kalau fotoku tadi itu lucu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

Hyukjae termangu memandang Donghae. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, Donghae bahkan mengirim foto itu ke eomma Hyukjae. Dan eomma membalasnya bahwa foto itu sangat lucu.

Kekasihnya itu…

benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

Usaha kerasnya untuk membuat Hyukjae juga ikut memuji bahwa foto itu lucu, memang patut diancungi jempol.

Hyukjae pun tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Donghae.

"Arasseo, kau memang lucu," ucap Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

**F.I.N**

* * *

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari selca pagi yang diupload Donghae di weibonya pada tanggal yang tercantum diatas. Donghae lucu banget di selca itu. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatianku sih sebenernya karena dia ada di kamar Eunhyuk pas ngambil selca itu. Apalagi sweater yang diapakai tu mirip sama yang dipakai Eunhyuk sorenya pas ke TLJ hehe.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya chingudeul. neomu neomu neomu gomawo ^^

.

Search Fanpage : " **We are Eunhae Shipper** " di Facebook. Moment manis Eunhae bakalan sering diupdate di page itu.


End file.
